game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Cersei Lannister
Cersei Lannister was born at Casterly Rock to Tywin Lannister and his wife Joanna in 266 AC, she was born shortly before her twin brother Jaime. She would later get one more sibling, Tyrion. She and Jaime maintained a incestuos relationship for their entire lives and had three children together. She married Robert Baratheon in 283 AC. She became queen of the seven kingdoms in 303 AC after her sons death. She died in the Battle of King's Landing together with her brother Jaime. Life Earlier Life Cersei was born at Casterly Rock to Tywin and Joanna Lannister in 266 AC, she was born shortly before her twin brother Jaime. In their youth, Cersei and Jaime was said to be so similar that not even their father could tell them apart. When Cersei was eight, her father told her that she was to wed the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen when she became old enough. She became infatuated with Rhaegar after this. At some point, she and Jaime began an incestous relationship, they would maintain this relationship for the rest of their lives and would have three children together. When her father asked the king to betroth Rhaegar to Cersei, he refused and instead married Rhaegar to Elia Martell. Tywin was then to rubbed by his heir when King Aerys named Jaime to his Kingsguard, breaking the negotiations Tywin had had with Hoster Tully to marry Jaime to Lysa Tully. Cersei also had another brother, Tyrion Lannister who was born a dwarf and who killed their mother while giving birth to him. Cersei and Tyrion would grow to resent each other over the years. Robert's Rebellion In 281 AC Robert Baratheon together with Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark and Hoster Tully rose up in rebellion after the execution of Rickard and Brandon Stark. Cersei's father Tywin remained neutral, however, refusing to answer calls from both the king and the rebells. After the battle of the Trident, Tywin finally called his banners and marched to King's Landing. At King's Landing, the mad king Aerys opened his gates to Tywin believing that his old friend had returned to save him from the rebells. Tywin had not done so, however, and as soon as his armies where inside the capital, he ordered it sacked. Cersei's twin brother betrayed his oath as an kingsguard and killed the king, leaving the capital wide open for Robert to claim as his own. After the war, Cersei married the new king in order to secure the peace, during their marriage, Cersei would give birth to four children, an unnamed trueborn Baratheon who died of a fever whilst very young, and Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella, all of whom where Jaime's. She managed to pass the three of them as Robert's trueborn children. War Of The Five Kings In 298 AC Jon Arryn, the hand of the king, died suddenly of an illness, prompting Cersei's husband to travell to Winterfell to name his childhood friend Eddard Stark as the new hand. With him came Cersei, their children, Jaime, Tyrion who came from Casterly Rock, and most of the court. At Winterfell, it became apparent to Lord Stark that there was no love between Cersei and her husband. Later that year, Cersei ordered the assassination of Robert by having her cousin Lancel Lannister, the king's squire, give Robert too much wine in order to dull his senses. As a result, Robert failed to kill a boar that was charging him and was ripped open by the beast before his guards could aid him. Robert was brought back to the capital, where his wound was treated by the Grandmaester. Before his death, Robert named Eddard Stark as lord regent and protector of the realm until his son Joffrey comes of age. Though, at that point, Eddard had found out the truth about Joffrey and his siblings true parentage, but did not wish to reveal this to the dying king. When Robert died, Cersei dismissed Eddard and arrested him when he attempted to overthrow Joffrey and instead crown Robert's younger brother Stannis, as he was the true heir. Cersei planned to use Eddard as a captive to make peace with the Starks and later have him sent to serve at the Wall as a brother of the Night's Watch, but when he was set to confess his treason on the steps of the sept of Baelor, Joffrey ordered his immediate execution. This led to the crowning of Robb Stark as the king in the North and the Riverlands. When Cersei, as regent, commanded her father to return to King's Landing to serve as hand, he instead sent Tyrion, who recently had been freed by Lysa Arryn after having been arrested for murder by Catelyn Stark. Cersei was outraged at this, as her brother now outranked her as the acting hand of the king. Tyrion did his best to pacifie the city, and led the defense of King'sLanding during the battle of the Blackwater. After Tywin's arrival at the capital, Tyrion was demoted to master-of-coin and soon married to Sansa Stark. In 300 AC, Joffrey was poisoned at his own wedding leaving Cersei devestated and her second son, Tommen as the new king.